


[podfic] Open Wide and Empty

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Tatooine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Jedi purges, one of the few survivors finds Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine, but Obi-Wan's in no mood to face the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Open Wide and Empty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Open Wide and Empty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86021) by [Dispatches (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dispatches). 



 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/j89yzmpj4yufjne/swpt%20open%20wide%20%26%20empty%20final.mp3?dl=0) (36.3 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:39:03

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is listed on the orphan account but I loved it so much and immediately wanted to podfic it after reading. I mean, I'm always a sucker for exploring Obi Wan's years on Tatooine. I'm not sure protocal for podficcing orphaned works but my Twitter peeps told me to go for it so here we are! 
> 
> I hope other people enjoy this gem as much as I did. It's a regular punch in the feels.
> 
> Also, I totally ended up downloading the Karine Polwart album quoted throughout this fic.


End file.
